


Leave a text just in case

by butatokki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bellarke AU Week, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Pining, Running Away, Slow Burn, bellamy texts clarke, curatorclarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butatokki/pseuds/butatokki
Summary: Clarke watches as Bellamy marries the woman he loves before disappearing from his life. its been three years and all Clarke has left of Bellamy are his text messages. Messages she has yet to answer.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 33
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

  


The weatherman had said it would be warm a nice 75 degrees but it rained and with it, a cold front moved in and instead the weather had plummeted to nearly 40 degrees. Clarke was freezing, heater turned on full she was sitting in bed with the window open (I know, there was no logic to it but Clarke was never sensible) she liked the toasty warmth of her little apartment and the cooling air from outside. Like having ice-cream on a hot summer day. She was wrapped in a sweater, with long fluffy pajama pants and three socks under her comforter. She was cold but she was comfortable.

On her night stand stood a lamp that dimly lit the room, a book in her hands. Some fiction about murder and mystery. She would be reading something like that with her window open in New York City. Outside her window the city was bustling and alive despite the weather, briefly she wondered if it would get colder and if it would snow that night. It would be nice to wake up to snow, see the city frost over again. Leaning into her pillows she closed her eyes and exhaled. New York was so far away from Portland, it was thousands of miles and many states apart and she wanted the distance. She missed her family and friends but she couldn’t be there anymore.

Not after Bellamy married Echo three years ago. It had been painful to be around them when they were dating and when Bellamy proposed Clarke had felt her whole world tilt on its axis. She didn’t want to believe she watched the man she loved get down on one knee and profess his love to another woman. Echo didn’t even deserve him. Their friendship went to hell shortly after that. So many years of love, laughter and friendship lost in the blink of an eye. Clarke wanted him to be happy, but Echo could never fully be happy if she was part of their lives.

The day before the wedding Echo showed up at her door, she told Clarke clearly that as long as she was around, Bellamy would never truly be happy because his attention would never be entirely hers. She sat in Clarke’s couch, hot cocoa in her hands.

“As long as you’re in his life he will never be able to fully commit Clarke.” She said in a soft voice. “You’re his burden.” That stung, she knew it, had always known it but it still stung. “Jake was his godfather, Jake was his only father figure. The day he died he promised your father to always take care of you.” Clarke stared out the window, the fall wind carrying leaves with it. “He promised and you know Bellamy, Clarke. As long as he feels like he has to take care of you he will never be at peace.” Clarke didn’t look at Echo, she couldn’t let Echo see the pain her words caused.

Clarke always knew that Bellamy only ever worried about her like a sister, he loved Clarke like he loved his younger sister Octavia. She was a responsibility, nothing more. Her father died of cancer when Clarke was eight, Bellamy had been fifteen at the time and Jake was Bellamy’s parent’s best friend. When he had been born Bellamy’s father had made Jake, Bellamy’s godfather and three weeks later Bellamy’s father was shot to death in a drug deal. His mother married Octavia’s father a few years later and his little sister was born. Bellamy had always been a part of Clarke’s life, he had been her confident and best friend growing up.

Now she was his burden.

“What do you want me to do Echo?” Clarke finally asked, turning to the older woman who sat on her couch.

“Leave, when we come back from Jamaica, don’t be here.” She said so simply. “I hate to say this but for a little bit. A year maybe two, just leave. Don’t tell him where you are and just go so he can break free of you.” Clarke’s heart clenched in her chest.

“Is that what he wants?” Clarke asked trying so hard not to break. Echo signed and stood.

“Yes.” A shot in the heart. “Last night he told me he wished he could tell you he needed space.” Clarke gulped and bit her lip. “He doesn’t want you to not be part of his life, he just wants to be able to think without worrying about you.” Echo explained trying so hard to lessen the blow. “He wants you to be happy, he just wants to be happy too its just right now...”

“Right,” Clarke whispered “that means not having me in his life.” She nodded in understanding. “I have a job offer, I hadn’t mentioned it but it came in a week ago. I haven’t answered, I will.”

“You’ll go?” Clarke nodded “where is it?” Clarke went to answer but Echo interrupted. “No, don’t tell me. Easier for you to be hidden that way.” She said and Clarke closed her mouth. Echo moved towards her and engulfed her into a hug, a tight hug. “You’re doing the right thing Clarke. Thank you.” She whispered in her ear before leaving.

The next day Bellamy married Echo, the biggest smile Clarke had ever seen on his face. He was in love, he cried and laughed and danced and kissed everyone on the cheek. Took thousands of pictures and waved everyone goodbye. He turned to look at Clarke one last time before he got into the car that would take him to the airport. Clarke had smiled brightly, tears in her eyes hiding her heart break.

“See you later Princess” He said as he got in the car. That night he flew to Jamaica and three days later Clarke was on a plane to New York. She only told her mother and Raven her new address, she didn’t disconnect her line but she put Bellamy’s contact on _‘hide alerts’_ and she removed the _read scripts_ so he wouldn’t know if she saw his text or not, an option her iPhone gave her. She made it so that his calls or text would come through but she never received them unless she went looking.

The first week of his honeymoon there was radio silence, in the second week he sent her quick updates. _‘I’m alive’_ or _‘I can’t wait to tell you’_ and _‘miss you princess’_ it wasn’t until the week he got home to Portland to find her missing that he blew up her phone.

_Bell: hey, what’s going on?_

_Bell: Princess where are you?_

_Bell: Clarke this isn’t funny, what’s going on?_

_Bell: You fucking left? Abby just told me you took a job and left? Biggest decision of your life and you didn’t include me in it?_

_Bell: are you just going to ignore me Griffin?_

_Bell: Fuck you Clarke._

_Bell: at least have the motherfucking decency to talk to me_

_Bell: I thought we were family, what kind of fucking family leaves without a trace. You’re a real piece of work._

_Bell: when it comes down to it you really are an ice queen. Murphy used to warn me all the time. Fuck you Griffin._

His messages became frantic, growing angrier over the few weeks. She never responded, though she remembered Echo telling her he wanted to be free of her, she figured this reaction was because she was forcing him to break his promise to her dad. If there was one thing Bellamy Blake hated was being turned into a liar, and breaking his promise to her dad was like saying he lied about taking care of her. She hated to do this to him, but he would calm down, eventually.

A few weeks after that Octavia called her. She didn’t pick up.

_O: you gunna ignore me too_

_O: ?_

_O: Clarke....it’s been four weeks. That’s a whole month. Do you hate us that much? I know your mom and dad had to take care of us after my mom and dad passed away, I wonder if sometimes you blame us for Jake getting sick. Is that why you left?_

_Clarke: that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. You and Bellamy brightened up our home._

After almost of month of silence to the Blake’s, to one at least she finally answered. What Octavia had written had ignited a fire in her.

_O: oh so you are alive._

_Clarke: Yes I am. I’m okay, stressed and really busy but I’m fine._

_O: good to know…good to know….on that note._

_O: YOU’RE A REAL PIECE OF SHIT_

Clarke looked down at the text and smiled, Octavia had never been one to filter her words speaking her mind without a second thought. She had missed the youngest Blake, though she admittedly hadn’t spoken to her because she knew Octavia would pry, she always did.

_Clarke: seems to be the Blake sentiment lately_

_O: within reason. What’s going on with you sis?_

Clarke stared at the phone. She stared at the word _sis_ for a good five minutes.

_O: ?_

_Clarke: I love you._

_O: Clarke…?_

_Clarke: I love you O, I love everything about you._

_Clarke: You coming into my life has always been a blessing, I never blamed you for dad, if anything he held on longer for all of us, because he didn’t want to leave us. You made us stronger, more united._

_Clarke: Both you and Bell did. I love you both so desperately._

_Clarke: I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you._

_O: You’re hurting us now sis._

_O: Your silence, disappearing, only talking to mom. That shit hurts Clarke._

_Clarke: I’m sorry_

_O: why did you leave? Why didn’t you tell us? Me? Why didn’t you at least tell me????????_

_Clarke: O, you’re engaged. You have plans, you’re living your life to the fullest. I didn’t want to burden you too. You Blake’s are the same. Overbearing and overprotective._

_O: I am not like Bellamy_

_O: and that’s a load of bullshit, why can’t you burden us with your problems? What’s this all about?_

_Clarke: O…._

_O: I’m just saying that this all seems so stupid. Why are you pushing us away?_

_Clarke: I just need a little space O_

_O: I don’t wanna give you any damn space. Where are you I’m coming to you right now!_

Clarke smiled, her friend was always so impulsive and that thankfully didn’t change.

_Clarke: I’m not gonna say_

_O: I’m gonna find you one way or another._

_O: when I do I’m gonna beat ur ass_

_Clarke: Okay_

_O: at least answer my texts…so that I know you’re safe._

_Clarke: I’ll answer YOUR texts_

_O: but not Bells?_

_Clarke: O…don’t…please. Please don’t ask._

_O: … I don’t know what this is…but I HATE this._

_Clarke: I know_

_Clarke: I’ll tell you what, if you really find me, come ask me._

_O: I hate this._

For about an hour after the fact that was the last thing Octavia had sent her and then, while Clarke was washing her dishes and going over a document to a painting they had sent to her museum; the Metropolitan Museum of Arts you know the one where she was one of the head curator for in New York, Octavia sent another message.

_O: I miss you_

And in the same span of time, as if they timed it Bellamy also sent one

_Bell: I miss you princess_

Her heart dropped and sank. She felt like she was drowning unable to reach the surface. Clarke cried that night, she hugged her pillows and cried herself to sleep. After that night Bellamy sent her multiple apology texts begging her to talk to him. After about three months he seemed to resign himself and began to use her number as a kind of diary. He wrote to her constantly. He left voice memos and videos. He would talk and talk and talk and she just silently watched.

They remained that way for almost a year, him talking and talking and her watching and listening. Then one day they stopped coming, not all together but they were no longer an everyday thing. More of a once every few weeks. He was giving up on her and god that hurt but it meant that he was finally happy. He wasn’t worried about his promise anymore. He was living his life.

_Bell: I just…_

_Bell: I just need to know…._

Those messages came in one hot day in June, a year and five months after she had left. She was sitting in central park reading a book against a tree, the lake was full of life as was the park around her. She took out her phone to call a coworker when she noticed the number two in red bubbles on her messages. She opened them, he was typing.

_Bell: what did I do to you? I thought you had alienated yourself from everyone but your mom and slowly realized that it was that you were just not talking to me. What did I do to you Clarke? Did I do something so horrible that you decided to cut me out? Are you pushing me out because I did something? I just don’t get it Clarke. You’re my family…why?_

On impulse Clarke started typing, his words upset her isn’t this what he had wanted? Isn’t this what he told Echo he needed, for her to leave and to give him space? Now she gives him space and he acts like she committed a major crime against him. It annoyed her to no end, she did as he asked, she did what he wanted and now he didn’t want it? Why say it in the first place why tell Echo he wanted her gone? Why and then…she stopped typing. She erased everything she wrote and went on to call Monty Green one of the curators at the museum.

For the rest of the day she avoided her phone, avoided Bellamy’s messages. it wasn’t until late that night when she sat by her window that she finally looked at her phone again. Five messages from Bellamy.

_Bell: Don’t do that._

_Bell: Don’t start typing and then stop. Please for the love of God Talk to me!_

_Bell: Please talk to me_

_Bell: Princes…. I don’t know what I did…but I’m sorry…._

_Bell: I’m Sorry._

She cried that night, held the phone to her chest and sobbed. How could he write to her and text her all these things and want her to be gone? She didn’t understand but Echo had told her that he wanted her to be gone and she was starting to believe that maybe she had lied. He wouldn’t try so hard if he didn’t want to be part of her life…right? With a heavy heart she left her phone by the window and went off to bed.

About a week later as Clarke was absentmindedly on the phone with Monty she strolled into the nearest coffee shop. He was telling her he had sent her pictures of a renaissance painting and she looking at them from her IPad. She was in a floral tang top, a white long sleeve shirt tied around her waist. Jeans washed out and converse worn from walking, sunglasses on her head as she moved again. Her hair was long and up in a high pony.

“Yeah I see what you mean,” She said hyper focused on the painting. “I’d have to see it in person but it does look like a replica. Incredibly done so, probably one of his disciples…” Clarke didn’t notice the line move.

“Clarke you’re next” the person behind her said nudging her shoulder. She moved not noticing what just happened and continued on the phone.

“No, the lines are too perfect, he was more of a swivel” she continued, she looked at the menu “Cappuccino with almond milk and cinnamon and a Panini.” She said distracted,

“Make that two Panini’s and a mocha frap with extra whip cream please” the voice behind her said. It was then that it dawned on Clarke that whoever was behind her had said her name. Turning in time with the person behind her handing the cashier their credit card clearly paying for both of them. Blue locked with Forest Green and Clarke’s breathe left her lungs. After almost a year and a half Clarke was looking into the eyes of Octavia Blake. “That’s right, soak it in. I know I’m awesome.”

“Monty I’m gonna need to call you back.” She said half dazed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I have so many stories left in limbo but in my honest defense I feel so detached from them that they may just in hiatus that being said I am enjoying this work and I hope y’all do too. I am writing this during working hours so be patient !


	2. Excuse Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow just wow!   
> I didn’t expect the response I got! I hope you all continue to enjoy this and thank you!!!

“I told you I’d find you.” If you asked any New Yorker they would opt to say that June in New York was the time for outdoor activities, Central Park foliage was in gorgeous bloom, the trees lush and the water starting to warm. Residents are consistently playing outside: beach, tennis, volleyball, Frisbee, biking, baseball and much more, which is why when the barista handed the two women their orders Clarke opted to sit outside the café where they had a good view of central park. Octavia was wearing these obnoxiously huge sunglasses that perfectly framed her face.

“You did say that,” It was one thirty in the afternoon and Clarke at her twenty seven years of age felt like a scared child while sitting next to the woman she considered a sister. She was equal parts terrified and excited. Scared because she had promised Echo she would disappear and excited because god she missed Octavia. “How’d you find me?” Octavia grinned from across the table, looking at Clarke over the top rim of her sunglasses.

“I told you I’m amazing.” She boasted and Clarke found herself smiling. “I’m technically here on vacation. My fiancé and I-” she reached into her pocket and retrieved a white envelope that she handed over to Clarke before reaching for her frap and taking a sip. “My _wonderful_ future husband, thought he could pull a fast one on me and passed a work trip as a getaway trip.”

Clarke read the name on the letter and slowly her hand came to cover the smirk forming on her lips. A small incredulous chuckle escaped her as she read the letter written to the man who would be helping the museum translate ancient Mesopotamian sculptures and artifacts, to be precise the expert in the Akkadian Empire, Professor Lincoln Trikru. The letter went on to say they were honored to work with him and couldn’t wait to meet him in June and at the bottom it was signed by _Clarke A Griffin_.

“Imagine my surprise when I found this letter.” Octavia leaned into her chair as Clarke chuckled again, embarrassingly looking over to her friend. “My own sister in cahoots with my fiancé, I was outraged!”

“Shut up,” a ball of napkin was childishly thrown at Octavia. “I bet you were thrilled” Clarke rolled her eyes as Octavia winked.

“I did dance a little.” Octavia wiggled a little in her chair and that made the blue eyed blonde burst into laughter. It was full and beautiful and it warmed Octavia’s heart to hear it, on the brink of tears Octavia moved out of her seat and pulled Clarke out of her chair and into a tight hug. A year and a half without Clarke had felt like a godman life time and she missed her so much. “You’re so mean,” Octavia’s voice waivered as she rested her cheek on Clarke’s shoulder. “How could you just leave like that, how?!”

“I’m sorry O”

“You can’t do that again Clarke, my heart can’t take that kind of heart ache again.” Both women held each other, molding their bodies to each other, feeling like they were home.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Clarke stroked Octavia’s hair gently, the warm sun on them.

“Why did you do it?” Octavia felt Clarke stiffen and she abruptly pulled back to look into her blue eyes. “Clarke…you promised to tell me if I found you. “

“Yeah,” Clarke looked away “I know” she studied how beautiful their shadow’s looked on the ground, like a painting that she wanted to create. This was love, what she felt for Octavia was pure and familial and strong. Sighing she looked back at Octavia, “Come on.” She didn’t think she could sit still to tell her, so she grabbed their drinks and started walking towards central park.

There was a comfortable silence that settle between them as Clarke found the words to correctly articulate what she felt. The lush greenery of the park vibrant under the sun rays, birds sang and people of all ages walked around enjoying the outdoors. A couple was having a picnic enjoying each other’s company and glowing in happiness, she wondered if Bellamy and Echo would look like that, so happy and in love that it radiated like a light.

“How are they?” Clarke asked softly. “Echo and Bellamy.” She turned to look at Octavia. “Are they happy?”

“Wha-I mean,” caught off guard she silently studied Clarke. “No marriage is perfect, but yeah I guess you could say they are.” It wasn’t the answer Clarke was expecting, especially considering the somewhat troubled look on Octavia’s face. Were they unhappy?

“She came to see me you know, the night before the wedding.”

“Who? Echo?” confused Octavia made a face. “For what?”

“To ask me to leave Portland.” The words left Clarke and halted and enraged Octavia simultaneously.

“Excuse me? WHAT?!” she reached out and pulled Clarke by the arm to make the blond look at her. “She did what?!”

“She told me to leave Portland” she repeated and watched a flutter of emotions fly through Octavia’s eyes.

“-and you fucking listened?!” the appalled look on her face made shame settle at the pit of Clarke’s stomach.

“Yes”

“Why?!” angry she gripped both of Clarke’s arms and shook her a bit. “Clarke, you just listened to her you didn’t think about me or Bellamy” the memories of that night surging had Clarke fighting her tears.

“I did it for Bellamy” she whispered, the baffled look on Octavia’s face urged Clarke to continue. “Echo told me…that Bellamy had said he needed space from me…to be really happy.” Octavia said nothing some realization dawning on her as she released Clarke. “She told me I was his burden O”

“No- no!” shaking her head, “No that’s not- he didn’t mean it like that. Wait.” Inhaling she rubbed her face. “Echo told you he said he needed space from you because you burdened him?”

“Yes, to be exact she said _‘As long as you’re in his life he will never be able to fully commit Clarke. You’re his burden’_ that’s what she told me.” Recalling how painful those words had been. Octavia scoffed.

“That manipulative bitch” she muttered “Bellamy has never thought of you as a burden and that’s not what he meant by saying he needed space.”

“But he did say it” Clarke’s voice was small.

“Yes- but-look,” Octavia seemed flustered “Echo eavesdropped on a _private_ sibling conversation that she used to her advantage, he didn’t mean it the way she explained it!” she ran her fingers through her hair in that moment. “You should have told me, should have at least explained-” she stopped herself some kind of war was waging in her mind, something she wasn’t saying, something cryptic she couldn’t say. “Clarke. . . why didn’t you ever say anything?” Octavia’s voice was soft.

“I don’t know,” a tear escaped her eye “I was scared” and Octavia instinctively held her. “I was scared that it was true and that he hated me”

“Clarke you have to talk to him.” She whispered.

“Octavia” there was a pause, a long winded silence before Clarke spoke again. “I’m in love with your brother” Clarke felt the tension fill Octavia’s body and she held onto the younger girl tighter, kept her from looking at her. “I’ve loved him for years,” her face quivered “desperately.” she said breathlessly, sniffling as she tried to compose herself “Watching him propose and get married it-it” she exhaled slowly “it fucking broke my heart.” She didn’t expect to cry, didn’t expect to break when she finally admitted it. She felt Octavia embrace her tighter and closer then, holding her as she shattered in the arms of her adopted sister.

.

.

.

.

“Negative two?! That’s Colder than a banker's heart on foreclosure day at the widows' and orphans' home” the sound of Octavia’s voice over the speaker of her phone had Clarke smiling. She had hoped for snow last night and Clarke awoke to a frosted New York City morning. As the weather had reported; over night the temperature dropped to negative two degrees in the middle of February, it wasn’t uncommon but to Octavia it sounded like a cold hell.

“O where do you come up with these sayings?” Clarke asked with a chuckle, a cup of home brewed coffee in her hand.

“And I bet you slept with the window open!” Clarke looked over to her bedroom window and grinned, specks of snow wafted in and disappeared in the heat of her apartment. “You did didn’t you!”

“In my defense-” Clarke began with a laugh and Octavia groaned loudly over the speaker. “Relax Octavia I’m used to it by now, besides it snows in Portland too”

“Clarke,” Octavia said sternly as Clarke nonchalantly sipped her coffee “the last time Portland experienced negative temperatures was in 1888”

“I’m not surprised you know that.” Clarke settled against her pillows with all her documents and Ipad, opting to work from home today.

“ _Bellamy_ ” they both said in unison, as if his name was more than enough to explain why Octavia a Taekwondo master, knew any kind of historical facts. In truth it was because her older brother Bellamy was a history nerd.

“I swear that man drilled unnecessary historical facts in my brain.” Clarke picked up her Ipad and looked over a painting as Octavia continued “I have random knowledge stored in my brain because of him”

“Can’t hate him for it” Clarke chimed as Octavia scoffed. “How is he by the way?. . .Bellamy I mean.” There was a small silence, Clarke could tell Octavia was debating whether or not to say anything. It wasn’t like she never asked for him, sometimes she did and Octavia would answer but these days she’s stopped talking to Clarke about her older brother and his messages were far and few in between.

“You should ask him yourself.” So, that was the decision. Since that day in Central Park Clarke still hadn’t found the courage to reach out to Bellamy and reply to his messages or even reach out to him. Three years it had been already and she wondered if it was long enough now.

“Maybe…” it was an absentminded response, but she was already reaching for her phone and navigating to her texts. She looked up Bellamy’s contact and removed the hide alerts from his text and enabled the read text, she may not have the courage to make the first step but if he text her she would hear it in real time and respond.

“Maybe is progress.” And Clarke smiled at that. They chatted about nothing and everything for about an hours before Clarke was forced off her call with Octavia by work, she was pulled into the world of Ancient Greece, being that they would be loaned for a few weeks the mask of Agamemnon, the mask of the leader of the Achaeans in Homer's epic of the Trojan War, the _[Iliad](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iliad)_ , it was quite the big deal as it considered to be the ‘Mona Lisa’ of prehistory. The entire museum was buzzing with excitement and Clarke knew that the theming and care of the prehistoric work was going to be absolutely beautiful. It made her think more and more of Bellamy though, the Iliad was Bellamy’s favorite novel he would always carry a copy of it with him when they were younger.

She was deep into research and her papers when her phone chimed. A text came in startling her out of her readings looking at the time she found that it had been three hours since she had hung up with Octavia. Stretching she released some tension before reaching for her phone she figured it was Monty but froze when she read _Bell._ She read the banners, not yet opening the messages.

_Bell: Hey Princess. . . I really miss you right now._

_Bell: I miss you all the time truthfully, I know it’s been a few weeks since my last messages but it’s been a rough few weeks._

_Bell: I don’t even know if you’re reading these but . . . I know Clarke._

Clarke’s heart dropped at that last message, what? What did he know?

_Bell: I know why you left._

_Bell: Echo told me what she did, I’m so sorry Clarke._

_Clarke: Don’t be._

She wrote it before she could really think about what he was saying and sent it before she could double guess herself. Her heart hammering in her chest as silence followed her response. For sixty second anxiety built inside of her as no response came and then the phone rang and she immediately declined it and then the quick frantic messages followed.

_Bell: Sorry_

_Bell: I didn’t think you’d respond._

_Bell: I won’t call again._

_Bell: Just don’t disappear_

_Bell: Don’t do the radio silence._

_Clarke: I won’t_

_Bell: ok_

_Clarke: ok_

_Clarke: I missed you too Bell_

_Bell: I’m going to change your name from Princess to Houdini_

Clarke chuckled as she settled back into her pillows, her heart still racing but settling as she wrote back.

_Clarke: sounds about right_

_Bell: How have you been?_

_Clarke: super busy, you?_

_Bell: the university is kicking my ass but it’s great, I got offered a transfer that I’m considering._

_Clarke: more money?_

_Bell: yeah, place to start fresh._

_Clarke: You and Echo?_

_Bell: Just me._

_Bell: We signed the divorce papers today. That when she told me what she did._

_Clarke: I’m sorry the what?_

_Clarke: What?!_


End file.
